The goal of the proposed research is to determine optimum patient care through collaborative chemotherapeutic, surgical and radiotherapy protocols. Cooperative studies among a group of medical centers make it possible to rapidly accrue a statistically significant number of children with malignancies in order to quickly delineate those avenues of therapy which will provide prolonged survival. Through participation in cooperative studies, the entire medical community engaged in the care of the child with cancer will have a focal point to provide not only improved patient care, but also improved, multidisciplinary teaching and research.